


Saltzman Triplets

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Good doesn't always win, LiveEvil, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: Ezekiel 'Zeke' Saltzman is the youngest fraternal triplet from the Gemini coven bloodline. Like his sisters, he is a siphoner, witch, born with a defective gene that allows them to leech magic from external sources, though they can't generate it on their own. His father, always concerned with Hope and Lizzie's tantrums, practically never had time for him. It caused him to resent Hope. He's pretty much of a loner. Due to his father ignoring his very existence, he completely missed out on the fact that his son was a sociopath, just like a certain uncle of his.I don't own Legacies. Only my character. Obvs.
Relationships: Male OC / Male OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the work is done in the first pov

* * *

_Alexander Calvert_ as **Ezekiel 'Zeke' Saltzman  
 _Kai Parker 2.0_**

_"Who names their child Ezekiel? It's like they expected me to be evil or something."_

* * *

_Mathew Davis_ as **Alaric Saltzman  
** ** _Daddy Dearest_**

_"You're my son, Zeke. I'm sorry for not being there for you."_

* * *

_  
  
Kaylee Bryant_ as **Josie Saltzman  
 _The co-dependent one_**

_"I know I haven't been much of a sister to you, but I want you to know... I love you."_

* * *

_  
  
Jenny Boyd_ as **Lizzie Saltzman**  
 ** _The Crazy One_**

_"Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm sorry nonetheless."  
  
_

* * *

_C_ _hris Wood_ as **Malachai 'Kai' Parker  
** ** _Fun Uncle_**

_"I will murder you in your sleep and deny that I uttered those words, but... I love you kid."_


	2. Cast

I woke up with a pounding headache, usual aftereffects of black magic, even though it affected my sisters more than me. Guess I'm that special. Rolling out of bad I put on my favorite shirt and skin-tight pants. Living in a school, that is a boarding house sucks. At least I have my own room, so no one bothers me. Brushing my teeth I left my room to eat breakfast, with a simple wave of my hand I locked the door, so nosy people wouldn't get in. It wouldn't stop my sisters if they are determined to get in, or Hope for that matter, but it will keep the dogs and vamps out. 

Heading downstairs I internally sighed. I hate socializing. 

"Hey Zeke," winked at me some random witch. I plastered my most charming smile and greeted her back, sitting on the 'witch table', I waited for breakfast to be served.

Yesterday Alaric went with Hope on yet another adventure. I'm not sure why I keep hoping that he will notice that I'm just as capable as her. Did he think that I was weak? Simply because I was a siphoner. I'm aware of how the witch population sees siphoners. Every witch and vampire is afraid of me, they avoid my touch like plague. It hurt more when I was a kid. I thought there was something wrong with me. The curious thing - they don't treat my sisters like that. Probably because they are cute or something. The very thought makes me want to barf.

I was brought out of my musing when someone sat right in front of me. "Hey, Zeke, right?"

"Hello MJ," I greeted back. 

"It's MG," I noticed that his smile faltered for a bit, but his enthusiasm didn't relent. How annoying. Now he won't leave me alone. "I was wondering if you'd help me."

"You are attractive, but curly hair ruins it for me," I shrugged unapologetically, while MG had his charm, his naivete was the biggest turn-off.

"Gross. Dude" exclaimed MG. "I didn't mean it like that." He looked around, quite nervously, and leaned towards me, whispering. "There's a spell and we could really use your help."

"We're not friends," I told him as matter of fact. "In fact, you never talked to me before. Why should I help you?"

MG considered my words and nodded his head. "Let's make a deal then. You do that tiny spell for us, and we will give you anything you want."

I tilted my head to the side. Anything I wanted? How tempting. "You have yourself a deal. What I want is simple. I want grimoires on Black Magic. Especially ones where I can find a spell that will sever the connection I have with my triplets."

MG gaped at me, clearly not what he expected. "I... I can do that, but Black Magic is forbidden."

I looked at his amused, corners of my mouth twitching into the barest hint of a smile. "Then simply don't get caught."

He nodded his head nervously, stood up, and dashed away. Breakfast was luxurious and delicious, as always. I dug in with gusto, watching in jealousy as my sisters sat and talked together. I was never part of them anyway, so at least this way, they'll have no idea what I'm doing, when I'm doing, why, and where. The main reason I wanted to do this spell, is because our connection stops me from using Black Magic unless of course, I want to alert them to the fact. So I needed to find a spell that would cut off our connection, or simply block it. I didn't care either way.

After finishing my lunch I stood up and went outside, only to bump into a curly-haired boy. He started apologizing patting my clothes and righting them. My hand grasped his, like a vicious snake, quite painfully. "Touch me again and I'll remove your arms straight off," I smiled at him my most charming smile. He gulped visibly and backed away. I ignored him and went my own way, going to the class. I sat next to Penelope Park. Josie's ex-girlfiend' as Lizzie liked to call her. I personally find her amusing. She has a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue to boot.

From the small window, I noticed my sister glaring at me, for daring to sit next to her. Wanting to antagonize them, I leaned in forward. "Hey there, Poppy. Giggle obnoxiously."

Her eyes remained confused only for a second, but she soon noticed Lizzie peeking in. She didn't let the chance go, covering her mouth she started giggling like a lovesick schoolgirl, playfully slapping my arm. From my peripheral vision, I noticed Lizzie storming away, while Josie's eyes were tearful. Good. 

"Quite the devil you are, Mr. Saltzman," smirked at me, Penelope. 

"I prefer the term 'Highly-functioning Sociopath'," I responded, quoting Sherlock Holmes. She burst into another round of giggles, this time - genuine.

"Ms. Park, could you do a demonstration?" asked Dorian, our sometimes-substitute teacher.

" _ **Phesmatos is lucas odoray!"**_

Chanted Pen, causing a stink-bomb to explode in the classroom. With a quiet mutter of a nose-clogging spell, I avoided its inhalation. I also didn't miss her curious looks, but I simply ignored them. 

Leaving the classroom, I met up with MG, who was nervously pacing with another vampire. 

"Kaleb," introduced himself, vampire. I had no care for names, but I nodded my head out of common courtesy. No need to be rude to a potential ally, no one knows how useful he might become in the future.

"So what is this spell you need me to do?" I asked, bored, yet a little bit curious.

"Cloaking spell," admitted MG.

"Cloaking for what?" I tilted my head, getting annoyed. Why did they have to be so indecisive, can't they just tell me?

"Kaleb was feeding and... it was an accident," cried MG, only for Kaleb to shush him.

"Listen, bro, I don't usually do such things, I didn't mean to," pleaded Kaleb.

"So you killed someone and you want me to help you hide it," I deduced. This was getting better and better. "I hope you realize that two or three grimoires on Black Arts won't cut it. I expect the whole library in my room." Their eyes widened, clearly not expecting that I would be so nonchalant.

"You'll help us?" asked MG bewildered.

"As long as it's not me dead, and I get something out of it, what do I care about some no-name chick?" I shrugged, my brutal honesty dumbfounded them, probably thinking I was some sort of saint because my father was a principal. "I'll help you hide it, you'll pay me and then we'll all forget that we ever spoke to each other."

They nodded, obviously satisfied with the decision.

"Show me the patient," I smirked. They led me to her, in the forest. The smell of iron was overwhelming, rot, and decay clinging to her. I ripped a few of her hairs, making a talisman out of it.

"What are you doing?" asked Kaleb. I ignored him and tasked MG to bring me a pot full of graveyard soil. 

Fifteen minutes and MG still wasn't here, I was getting annoyed. 

***Whoosh***

He appeared next to me with a black flowerpot. Carefully, using my fingers I dug it out, burying the poppet inside. I told Kaleb to do the same to the actual body.

He wordlessly complied as MG and I watched him work. When he was done, I took a hold of MG's hand siphoning magic from him. He winced at the sensation but didn't protest. When I took enough and a little extra, I started muttering a spell. Connecting the poppet to the body. When I was done, a beautiful flower bloomed out of it.

"It's done," I spoke to them finality. "As long as the poppet remains buried in this pot, no one will be able to find her body and link her murder to you."

I tossed him the flower pot and started walking away. "I'm awaiting my payment," I reminded them, gracefully walking away, giving my hips a little sway. 

* * *

I decided to walk into the kitchen, to grab a snack. Rattling and shattering noises filled my ears as I walked into the kitchen. There stood my sister, Lizzie, in all her crazed glory shattering plate after plate. Having no time for her drama I held out my hand and chanted.

_**"Ad Somnum!"** _

She was out like a feather, hitting the floor with a thud. That's the moment when Josie and Alaric burst in, looking at knocked out Lizzie and me.

"What happened here?" asked father.

"She was raging, so I knocked her out," I shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with my quick and effective decision-making. Alaric and Josie both looked at me in disapproval.

"What if she hit her head?"

"No bleeding, so all is good," I shrugged again, picking up a green, sour apple and walking away. At least I attempted to. 

"Where were you Ezekiel?" asked my father, using my full name.

"In the woods, getting rid of a body," I smirked at him. Alaric shook his head, rolling his eyes, probably thinking that I was joking.

* * *

_That Night_

I was sitting on my bed, devouring the grimoires that were delivered to me when suddenly... My door was burst open, revealing Hope Mikaelson. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "Knocking is still a thing."

She gave me an amused smile, locking the door behind.

"I need your help," she admitted to me. Wow. Great Hope Mikaelson needed my help. 

"That's the longest you've ever spoken to me," I looked at her, my face blank mask of indifference. 

"Landon dilemma... it's all my fault," she started. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why don't you suffer in silence?" I sassed getting a snort from her.

"Remind me why aren't we friends?" was that supposed to thaw my heart or something? 

"Probably because you're the reason my dad doesn't pay attention to me. Why should he? he has three perfect daughters," I spat at her bitterly. She looked at me surprised, clearly not expecting that answer.

"That's why you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, Hope. But let's say, if I had a glass of water and you were on fire, I'd drink it."

"Listen, I need your help. I need to track down Landon, but to do that I need to use Black Magic," she told me.

"Mhmm," I hummed, seeing an opportunity to use her. "Then you'll also help me out with a spell."

"Sure," shrugged Hope, quite happy how it turned out.

"It's a spell of Black Magic, that will sever the connection between my sisters and me," her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Every time I use Dark Magic, they can feel it, and they get negative after-effects. Help get rid of that annoying connection and I'll help you. It's a pretty simple ritual. I just need a lot of magic."

Hope worried her lip between her teeth and nodded, acquiescing. Desperate people were so easy to manipulate. 

I took out to red candles, one had my name scribbled on it, the other one 'Lizzie' and 'Josie'. They were connected together with a fuse. "We're supposed to ignite the cord on fire, burning and severing the connection. It won't be easy. I just need a magical source to siphon from. I'll do the rest."

Hope nodded her head and intertwined her hands with me, I siphoned magic from her, concentrating on lighting the fuse. After 3 minutes of chanting, I was able to sever it, with it - the connection. I can no longer feel them on the other end. Neither can they.

"Let's do your tracking spell," I told her, as Hope took out her grimoire. She was about to use a rat as a sacrifice, but I stopped her. Taking out a vial from my personal collection, I let the blood drip on the pages. 

"Whose blood is it?" asked Hope.

"Does it matter?" I retorted, as a matter of factly.

She shook her head. We started chanting together, our voices blending in unison.

**_"Inveniet hostium et tenebrae!"_ **

"Route 29," gasped out Hope as the visions invaded our mind. "I can see him, clearly. Thanks, Zeke."

"I didn't do it out of goodness of my heart. It was a mutual benefit. Though I do admit, doing black magic with a partner-in-crime is quite awesome," she gave me a pleased smirk, squealing and running out of my room, forgetting her grimoires. She ran back grabbed them and ran out again.

 _'Girls'_ I shook my head, laying on the bed and going to sleep.


	3. "My Messanger"

Hope Mikaelson was sitting next to me as we were driving towards Landon's location. His werewolf foster brother was also here, while my dad drove us to him. He kept shooting me looks through the rearview mirror but I was pointedly ignoring him. He found out that I used Black Magic with Hope, surprisingly, Hope stood up for me. It was an alien feeling. No one ever did that before, my own father included. So that's how we found ourselves in the car. Tensions were high, Ronald or whatever his name was, kept drumming his fingers against the car's window, grating on my nerves.

"If you don't stop, that infernal drumming," I spat out through the clenched teeth, causing everyone in the car to look at me. "I will reach down your throat and pull your tongue through your nostrils, then I will tie it in a knot and send it to the hobbit you call a brother!"

Hope raised an impressed eyebrow at my threat, while the boy glared at me, but he ceased his attempts, quickly realizing that witches shouldn't be messed with. Alaric shot me a disapproving look, but I ignored him. He was always disappointed in me, what's one more?

We stepped out of the car and went into the woods looking for Landon. 

Hope's locator spell lead us to a small house. According to her, Landon was hiding in the cellar.

"I suppose this is closest to the shire he could find," I sassed, my mood worsening since using Black Magic. Hope snorted at my comment, amused, while the boy kept glaring at me. "Keep glaring at me and I'll rip off your eyelids."

"What's with you and bodily-harm threats?" whisper-asked me, Hope. 

"I crave violence," my answer amused her even more, giving me an understanding look.

"I won't let you two hurt Landon," harshly spoke to us... I seriously need to remember his name.

"Like you, a dog can stop two powerful witches," I told him amused, while Hope nodded her head in agreement. "Unless you wanna die trying," I shrugged, giving him a predatory smile.

"You're crazy," he told me. I hated that word. Lizzie was the crazy one, not me.

"I'm a Sociopath," I corrected. "Highly-functioning sociopath, but sociopath nonetheless," Hope gave me a peculiar look, trying to tell if I was joking or not.

"Give me five minutes and I'll get you your knife, I give you my word," told us the werewolf. 

"2:58, 2:57," started verbally counting Hope, causing werewolf to hurry and run into that cellar. She gave me a questioning look.

"What you said to him. Is it the truth?" asked me, Hope. I nodded my head. 

"Since when?"

"When I was 7. My psychiatrist found out," I admitted to her.

"Then why she didn't tell anyone?" she looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

" _He_ had a family he couldn't afford to lose," I gave her a not-so-nice smile, causing her to gasp.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because you won't tell anyone. Unless, of course, you want Alaric to find out that little Mortem spell in your pocket," I smiled and beckoned her to follow me. She just glared at me but decided to follow nonetheless.

We burst into the cellar. "Clinton, Remus, time's up," I told them holding up my hands and nailing them to the wall.

"It's Landon and Rafael," corrected me Hope absentmindedly as she started interrogating them, firing question after question, while glaring at them like a little angry hamster.

"I told you not to engage!" burst in my dad, looking at us. "What's going on here?"

"Hope's a good cop," I gave him a small smirk, tightening my hand and causing them to choke.

"Zeke," called my dad my name. "Enough!"

I pouted but released them from the spell, I was already in trouble as it is.

The cellar doors suddenly burst in flames. Thinking quickly, Hope extinguished the flames, getting praise from my dad. Stealing my thunder... again!

"Zeke, come with me," Hope took my hand and dragged me out of the cellar, the trio, that was left behind, hot on our trail.

There stood a lady, in medieval clothes, she burped a fireball at us, her eyes glowing amber.

"Gross," I exclaimed. "Total dragon breath."

"Very funny," shot back Hope. 

"Guys, not now!" reprimanded us Alaric. We rolled our eyes in tandem and held out our hands, stopping the next current of the flames.

**_"A Sha Lana!"_** I chanted, inflicting unimaginable pain on the lady. It was the most powerful pain spell to ever exist, Quetsiyah herself invented it.

The effect was instantaneous, she clutched her head and howled in pain. 

"Hope, end her!" I commanded. She took out a small pocket knife and slit her throat.

Everyone breathed a sigh. "You didn't have to kill her," scolded my dad.

"She didn't have to breathe fire at us either, but she made her choice," I shrugged getting another disappointed-dad-stare in return.

"Sometimes I can't even recognize you, Ezekiel."

"Maybe if you bothered to spend time with your son, instead of your _three_ daughters, you'd know me better," I spat, putting as much venom as I could muster and stormed out of there, not bothering with what happened next.

* * *

After Siphoning magic from the trees and powerful soil that we stood upon, I used my magic and teleported home, not waiting for them to catch up with me. Since I was bored and angry at dad, I went to my dad's office and started going through his stuff. I found a curious necklace, radiating familiar magic. It felt like my own, but different.

It was beautiful, so I decided to put it on. 

The moment I started wearing it, I felt it radiating warmth. It didn't burn but simply warmed me, like a glass of warm milk on a chilly night. 

"Who the hell are you?" asked a masculine voice, I quickly turned towards it, noticing a male frowning at me. He was handsome, young, with boyish looks and devilish eyes.

"No, who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing here?!" I demanded, but my language seemed to amuse him even more.

"I'm Kai Parker. So are you... Parker I mean, I can smell the blood in you," told me, Kai. "You wouldn't be able to activate my talisman otherwise."

I, of course, knew everything about Kai. He was like me, a sociopath, an abomination, siphoner. His family hated him too and while mine didn't outright detest me, they acted no better.

"I've heard of you. How are you here though? Last I've heard Bonnie locked you up," I inquired.

"That Talisman acts like a mirror, that allows us to see each other. I'm still very much in the prison world. What's your name?" asked me... my uncle, I suppose.

"Ezekiel Saltzman, but I prefer Zeke. I mean, who names their son Ezekiel. It's like they expected me to be evil or something," I complained to him. He just laughed out loud, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I know right? I asked the same thing! I'm called Malachai... I mean c'mon," I couldn't help but agree.

"It's nice to meet you, Uncle Kai," I told him, getting a guarded smile out of him. 

"Uncle Kai, huh?" he mused, loving the new moniker. "No 'I-hate-you-because-you-killed-my-mom' type of judgment?" he asked me curiously.

"What do I care about a woman I never even knew," my answer seemed to delight him even more, getting a hearty laugh. "You don't mind if I keep this do you?" 

"It's not like I have any use for it," he shrugged. "Just be careful not to use it as a channel. Or you'll destroy the connection. Why would you want to keep me anyway?" he asked me honestly curious.

"I promise not to," I gave him my word. "And to answer your question, it's because I don't have any friends. My sisters don't talk to me and the only thing I'm capable of doing is disappointing my father, so..."

"Say no more, nephew of mine," dramatically interrupted Kai. "What do you say I teach you everything I know about magic and in turn, you keep me company. I'm lonely," I could certainly relate to that.

"Sounds agreeable," I nodded my head, leaving my father's office before he caught me red-handed.

Leaving the room, I noticed everyone, and by that I mean students huddled together in one room, Emma together with them, chanting something. She opened her eyes and saw me, horrified expression replaced her concentration-face. 

I heard low growling, turning around I saw a huge gargoyle coming towards me. 

"Uncle Kai, please tell me you see that too," I pleaded, looking at the man, who was visible only to me. He dumbly nodded his head and yelled for me to run. I complied, survival instinct kicking in. I ran like hounds of hell were after me.

Running out of the building into the open field, I stopped for a while to gather my bearings.

"What type of spell can kill that thing?!" I demanded, mostly rhetorically.

"If you could drain it of magic somehow," muttered Kai, scratching his head. 

"Siphon it, you mean?" I asked looking at him amused. He nodded his head. "Okay, I'll siphon it then. Will it work though?"

"By all means, it should in theory..." he stopped rambling and looked at me. "You... You're like me!"

"You mean a sociopath?" I asked smirking at him. 

"A siphoner," he breathed out. I just nodded my head. 

***Slap***

Pain bloomed in my abdomen as I was swatted away like a fly. 

Soon the gargoyle was holding me in its chokehold. 

"Fight it, Zeke, just start siphoning him," cheered me on uncle, worried for his nephew...

 _'That was new'_ thought, Kai.

I grasped the stone monster with my hands and started draining his magic. Soon his hold became weaker. I could feel his consciousness being erased. With a mighty rumble, in its place was nothing but rubble.

I rubbed my neck, choking. I saw Alaric with Hope and Josie running towards me... They looked, dare I say, concerned.

"Zeke!" yelled Alaric, bringing me in a hug. Josie soon joined the group hug. 

I just stood there stiffly and awkwardly, not sure how to respond. Kai watched from the sidelines, feeling out of place there, I fared no better. I just sent him a 'save me' look, hoping he could somehow make this awkward scene stop. He looked at me smirking... Ass.

"I'm okay. It's stone-cold dead," I spoke coldly, my throat still hurts. It would bruise, nothing a healing spell wouldn't fix. "I'll go rest."

They just looked at me worriedly, but I paid them no mind. Going upstairs, running to my room, I sat on my bad. 

"So..." stretched Uncle Kai. "How can you be sure that you're a sociopath? Other than your homicidal tendencies, I mean."

"My psychiatrist told me, when I was 7, it was an official diagnosis," I informed him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"And they didn't inform your father?" asked Kai incredulously.

"I made sure he wouldn't say a word," I shrugged, a dangerous glint in my eyes.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded 10-year-old Zeke, looking at the terrified man, whose whole body was shaking. "Signature. It was pointed out to me that it looks different from the one 3 years ago."_

_"I'm so sorry," sobbed the man. "I tried."_

_Zeke sighed. "I know you did. No one will blame you. After all, it's quite hard to put on a signature, when your dominant hand is broken," told him, Zeke, in fake-sympathy, meaningfully looking down at his hand._

_The man looked horrified as he took out a huge hammer, ramming it down on his hand. The only thing that stopped him from screaming, was the fact that this little psycho could kill his family with a simple snap of his fingers._

Kai's impressed whistle brought him out of his memories. "Impressive. And I thought I had issues."

"I once found an album, with mother and you in it. It was full of pictures. I was young, so I asked him who was the girl in the photo with me," I started telling him one of my vivid childhood memories. "He couldn't look me in the eyes for years. I always reminded him of you. What do you think would happen if he found out just how much alike you and I were?" I asked him rhetorically.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

_"Daddy," 5-year-old Ezekiel ran to Alaric, to show him his new masterpiece. For a 5-year-old it was surprisingly well-drawn._

_"Not now, Ezekiel. I promised Hope and the girls to help them with their homework. Maybe later, yeah?" He ruffled Ezekiel's hair, leaving behind the heartbroken boy._

Kai looked at me with sad, understanding eyes, sitting down next to me. "For what's its worth, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I told him honestly. "I never blamed you. It's the people who see me as an abomination. Students here are afraid to even touch me. I always thought that there was something wrong with me."

Kai's eyes clouded with anger, remembering his own childhood, his heart, which he had no idea existed, went out for his nephew. 

We were soon interrupted.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Josie peeked into his room, inviting herself in. "Hey, Zeke. I wanted to check on you."

"Really?" I asked in a faux-surprised tone. "You can tell dad whatever lie you want. You're not obligated to actually do it."

Josie frowned at him. Did he hurt her feeling or something? 

"No, Zeke, I came here on my own," admitted Josie. Well, color me surprised. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Nothing a little healing spell couldn't fix," I told her in a business-like tone and lied down. 

What I didn't expect, was for her to snuggle closer to me. She lied her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I looked at Kai, who was just as lost as I.In the end, I decided to shrug it off as PTSD and fell asleep, Uncle Kai's projection being a soothing presence I never knew I needed.

* * *

"I've no idea why you insisted I sit with you," I told my sister as she scribbled notes from a huge book of spells.

"I noticed that you usually sit alone."

"And that's bad because...?"

"Because no one deserves to be lonely," glanced at me, Josie.

"I'm not lonely. I'm antisocial. There's a difference," I tried to explain to her, but she was set on being friendly with me. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Being nice all of sudden. All of my life with you and Lizzie, I was never part of your little group. As far as the whole world is aware I might as well be adopted. Dad spends more time with you and Hope than with me. I don't remember a single time you and Lizzie ever talked to me out of your own free will. So I ask again. Why now?"

Josie looked shocked at my little speech. She closed her mouth with a click. "I know I haven't been the best sister. Hell, we're basically strangers, but when I saw that monster holding you I thought he would kill you. I can't lose you, Zeke. I love you," confessed Josie.

I stared at her open-mouthed. Did she love me? "You love me?" I knew my voice was vulnerable and shaky but I didn't care.

Tears gathered in her eyes, and she quickly embraced me. "I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that," she sniffled.

"There's something you should know," I decided to trust her, test if her words were true. She looked at me, with tearful eyes, giving me her full attention. "I've been diagnosed with APD."

She looked at me for a while, digesting the new information. "The doctors said that everything was alright?"

"Because I threatened his family, if he said otherwise," Josie gaped at me, trying to tell if I was joking or not. 

"Why?"

"Dad always compared me to our uncle. Guess his reaction if he found out how much we have in common," I smiled at her bitterly.

"Dad would never," told me Josie, but I interrupted her.

I placed my hands on her forehead, showing her flashes of my childhood, from my point of view. It took a few moments, but she finally came back. The fresh wave of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Zeke," she buried her head in my shoulder. I could never understand it. Crying. It was useless and ugly. I wasn't even sure if I was capable of crying. After this sob-fest is over, I'm taking a hot shower. Eww.

Eventually, she released me, going her own way. While I sat there, looking in disgust at the wet shirt that I had to wear now. The even bigger surprise, was when Penelope Park approached me.


	4. Rescue of Stefanie

"Zeke," nodded at me Penelope Park, as she took the vacant seat across me. "I've heard that you make deals."

If those two idiots blabbered, then I'll desiccate them and toss them in the ocean.

"Depends," I hummed casually. Her grin grew predatory, like a cat who caught a canary.

"I want your help to protect Josie's happiness."

"What do I care about anyone's happiness, but my own?" while I was fond of Josie, I wouldn't bother going out of my way just to protect her from imaginary threats.

"C'mon, Zeke, admit it. She's your favorite sister," teased me, Penelope, with a smirk.

"She's more bearable than Regina George, yes," I agreed. "That doesn't mean that I will waste my precious time on the quest you gave me."

"You didn't even hear what I have to offer," pouted Penelope like a toddler.

I raised my eyebrow, indicating that I was listening.

"Okay, so as a witch to witch, you and I both know that this school sucks in the offensive-spell department. What I offer you is grimoires," Penelope's offer while tempting, I doubt she has anything I don't already own, thanks to Marcus and Kol, or whatever these two wonder-twin vampires were called.

"I know plenty, to hurt and to attack... even kill," I mused out loud. "What's so special about grimoires you're offering me, that might make me reconsider my decision?"

Her eyebrows climbed her forehead, probably impressed. Hard to tell, the bitch had a very impressive poker face. "Grimoires I'm offering, once belonged to the ancient witch, as ancient as the original witch. She was from the Bennett bloodline. There's a raw formula for immortality spell and many other interesting things. Of course, I have no need for such things, but I thought you might be interested."

"I'm in. Give me the grimoires and I'll help you with Josie," I held out my hand, she looked at it and smirked, leaning closer.

"Let's seal the deal old-fashioned way," she brought her lips to mine and gave me a slight peck on my lips. "You Saltzmans, taste exquisite."

"I sincerely hope you won't try to prove your theory with Lizzie," I snarked at her, surprised by the kiss. Weird thing though, is that I felt nothing. No spark, no arousal just a tactile contact. Meaningless, empty. I decided not to dwell on it.

"Ugh," she scrunched up her face, stood up, and walked away from me. 

* * *

"Aunt Bonnie, Aunt Elena, Uncle Damon," I greeted them, unable to keep surprised tone out of my voice. What were they doing here? "Is everything alright?"

Elena was sitting on one of the couches in dad's office, while Damon was rubbing her shoulder, in a manner that was supposed to be soothing. Aunt Bonnie's face was stoic. I looked at Alaric and even his serene facade was crumbling.

"Stefanie was kidnapped," revealed to me, Aunt Bonnie. "She went out to get ice cream, never to return."

"Have you tried the ice cream dude?" I asked them, it was always the ones you expect the least. Damon nodded his head, apparently, that was his first idea too.

"He's on vervain. Which isn't a crime. Without solid evidence, we can't kidnap someone just like that," explained Elena, hiccuping.

"I'll be able to help," I was confident that I could. Little Stefanie was a kind girl, she didn't deserve to die. 

"I already tried, Zeke, but she's cloaked," told me, Bonnie.

"Stefanie used to make these little pinwheels and show off them to me," I told them, getting confused looks. "Do you happen to have one on you?"

Elena reached out and took one from her handbag, holding it out for me. I took it from her hand and examined it. Feeling her signature all over the object. Taking out a few candles from my dad's drawer I lit them with my magic, sitting down on my knees and closed my eyes concentrating.

"What are you doing?" asked my dad, asking a question everyone wanted an answer to.

"You know when you stand in a church and whisper something to a wall and another person hears it from the other side?" my dad nodded his head cautiously. "It's a spell that can mimic that. Instead of trying to find her head-on, I'm going to sneak under the cloaking spell. As long as she has a pinwheel on her. From what I remember, she never walked without these things."

"Ingenious," breathed out Bonnie, looking at me with pride. "How did I not think of that?

"It's okay Bon-Bon, don't blame yourself. We're all pretty stressed. Thank God we have Zeke here," smiled at me Elena warmly.

**_"Audi vocem meu!"_** I started chanting, repeating the spell a few times. On the third, the pinwheel started slowly spinning.

"Stefanie, can you hear me?" I asked loudly, hoping that the spell worked. After a pregnant silence, I heard her voice.

 _"He...Hello? Zeke, is that you?"_ she asked, her voice hoarse and hesitant.

"Oh baby, my baby," sobbed Elena. "Are you okay?" she asked, but apparently, Stefanie could only hear my voice.

"It's me, Stefanie, I'm here with your mommy and daddy and Auntie Bon. We're gonna save you. I need you to tell me where you are, so we can come and get you."

 _"I don't know. It's cold in here, so cold. I wanna sleep. I'm tired,"_ she mumbled her voice getting weaker.

"Freezer," mumbled Alaric horrified. Well, that's just brilliant. There were plenty of those in Mystic Falls. 

"No!" I yelled startling everyone. "Don't go to sleep, you hear me!? I'll be there in a moment."

"Zeke, what are you doing?" demanded Alaric, when he noticed my legs glowing red. His voice raised, worried for me. That was new.

"I'm going to use her voice as a beacon, try and teleport to her," I told him, completely focused on the pinwheel and the voice coming out of it.

_**"Lanuae Magicae!"**_ I started chanting, repeating it until I felt magic energies swirling around me, ready to displace me through space.

"You're going in blind!" yelled Alaric.

_**"This child I seek, cold and bound,  
What is lost, must now be found!"** _

Candles were extinguished, as Ezekiel vanished from the spot.

* * *

"Stefanie, Stef!" I called out, slapping her cheeks, trying to wake her up. She woke up, staring at me surprised, but soon happiness replaced her surprise, hugging me and clinging to me like a monkey. I stiffened under the touch, but I let her be, she was traumatized as it is.

"We need to leave this place," I told her, grabbing her arm and giving her my jacket.

"They're outside, Zeke," she whispered to me. Who was outside? I vocalized my question.

She pointed a finger behind my back. 

Oh Shit!

* * *

"Dad!" burst in Lizzie and Josie. "Where's Zeke?"

They stopped short when they noticed a mood in the room.

"What the fresh hell happened here?!"

"Stefanie, was kidnapped," revealed Alaric, getting two gasps in response. "Your brother teleported to her location. We don't know where they are. He could be in danger."

"We need to find him, Dad, now!" told him, Josie, worried for her little brother's well-being.

"Get Hope, we're gonna need all the help we can get," spoke Alaric. That's when Freya Mikaelson walked through the doors, together with her wife and son Nik, who she named after her deceased brother. 

They quickly explained the situation, Freya, of course, agreed to help. Together they started brainstorming. It was Keelin, Freya's wife who gave them inspiration. She suggested using the nature of the twins to absorb the cloaking spell that was hiding Stefanie. While it was impossible to siphon without touch, with Freya's and Hope's help, they'd be able to accomplish the impossible.

15 minutes of preparation later, Alaric was already biting his nails. Hating how powerless he felt.

Finally, witches got to the casting part. After minutes of chanting in forgotten tongues, they were able to destroy the cloaking spell that was hiding Stefanie's location. They got the location. It was the same freezer where Damon first met Kol Mikaelson with baby Gilbert, truly met. 

Alaric with the rest of the gang rushed inside, only to find the place ransacked, bloodstains all around the place. Various organs and body parts littered the ground. Keelin quickly covered their son's eyes. That's when the man, who sold ice-cream in the neighborhood ran out of the freezer. 

"Please, help me. He's gonna kill me," pleaded the man.

"Who?" asked Alaric, praying that his son was okay.

His prayers were answered when Ezekiel, drenched in blood came out of the freezer, slow-paced walk, holding a huge bat in his hands, it was, too, covered in blood.

"Hi!" chirped Zeke, demented grin on his face. "Miss me?"

He sounded so much like Kai Parker, that he gave them flashbacks. Josie, Lizzie, and Hope looked at him horrified. Ezekiel raised his eyebrow at them, especially at Hope. One would think that coming from the Original family, would make you desynthesized to such things.

"What happened here?" asked Alaric regaining his voice.

"They tried to hurt us. Some sort of cult. They wanted to use her for a ritual or something. I didn't ask the details," shrugged Ezekiel non-pulsed.

"Did you have to kill them?" asked Elena, ever the self-righteous.

"It was either them or your daughter and I."

"I, personally, am very happy with your choice," spoke Damon, giving the kid a grateful half-smirk.

"Where's Stefanie?" asked Bonnie, trying to avoid an eye-contact.

* * *

"It's creepy, you know?" I informed my uncle, who sat on the toilet seat, while I was laying in the bathtub, my eyes half-lidded.

"Nothing I've never seen before," he shrugged uncaringly. "Impressive massacre. Pretty good for your first time."

"Means a world, coming from a certified psycho," I sassed at him, getting a lazy smirk in return.

"Kettle much?" I snorted and continued day-dreaming.

"What does it feel like?" 

"What?"

"Having feelings. After the merge I mean. You became more... humane. What does it feel like?"

"Honestly?" he asked me. "It sucks. Sympathy, empathy, love, guilt. Horrible burdens. You're lucky."

I hummed, sinking deeper into the hot water. Uncle Kai's medalion reflected on the crystal-clear water surface.

"What did your daddy had to say?"

"He's torn. I saved a life, but I also killed people. Not that it bothers me, I mean between some strangers and me, I will always choose me."

"What else?" asked Kai curiously. I opened my right eye, peeking at him. 

"I have a detention tomorrow. Scrubbing paint or some such bullshit," I shrugged uncaringly. Uncle Kai just hummed, his eyes glazed over. Pretty sure he was lost in a thought or a memory, so I let him be.

Unabashedly standing up from the bathtub, I didn't even bother with the towel, I stepped out of the bathroom, only to see Alaric standing there. He turned around and whoa-ed. Quickly turning back he covered his eyes.

"Why are you naked?!"

"One usually has to undress, in order to take a bath," I drawled, amused at his childish reaction.

"Put on something," he blindly tossed me my jeans. 

"He looks older," remarked Kai, circling Alaric like a predator. 

"I'm decent now," I told him after I finished putting on my jeans. He turned towards me and sighed in relief. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Ezekiel," again with a full name. "What you did, I want you to understand was wrong."

"No," my voice was cold and cutting.

"No?!"

"No. It was either them or us. I will always choose me," and it was the absolute truth. I will always choose me.

He just sighed, heavy and weary. "While I'm not proud of what you did, I'm happy that you saved her life."

He looked down and left. Alaric made me feel so frustrated that sometimes I just wanted to throw a book at him, or knock him into a wall. I decided to retire early instead. Plopping down on my bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chett... Or Was It Jed?

I woke up with a raging hard-on. Sometimes I hated my body. Being a teenager sucked. I didn't want to be late, so instead of taking care of it, I took a cold shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Running downstairs I bumped into a jock. He's an alpha if my memory serves me right. 

"Oh, hey there Saltzman," he greeted me.

"Hello," I started. He was looking at me expectingly, I sighed, hoping to get his name right. "Chett."

"It's Jed," he returned, a tinge annoyed.

"I knew that. I was just... testing how well you remembered it. The full moon does all kinds of freaky things to your brain," I lamely tried to justify myself. His was sporting an amused smile, looking at me, he shook his head as if to say 'Whatever' and walked away. 

"Smooth," I heard my sister's voice coming from the left, turning towards her I noticed Josie with a fond smirk. 

"She's as annoying as your mom," popped out Kai out of nowhere, rolling his eyes at Josie. I ignored his presence, not to seem a complete whacko, and continued walking, as Jo caught up to me. To be honest, though, I kinda agreed with him. She was a bit annoying.

"Wanna eat lunch together?" she asked, giving me a friendly smile.

"Don't you usually eat with a barbie we call sister?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in question. She giggled, covering her mouth and beckoned me to come with her. I rolled my eyes but followed nonetheless.

"What is he doing here?" was the greeting I received from Lizzie. Josie sharply elbowed her in the ribs, getting a gasp from her sister.

"Be nice Lizzie, he's our little brother," Lizzie nodded her head while rolling her eyes at the same time, but she quieted down.

"He's a cold-blooded psycho, that's what he is," spat at me, Lizzie.

"Your hypocrisy makes my nipples ache with rage. If you weren't my sister I would put a blood curse on you, so powerful that your grandchildren would feel it," I promised her with a spark of danger in my eyes. Who did she think she was to mock me. Like she could talk, with her tantrums.

She gulped nervously and looked away, probably realizing that it was for the best, not to antagonize me. 

"Where's Alaric?" I asked Josie, completely ignoring Lizzie.

"He left school. Some urgent business with another monster showing up," answered Josie, but then she frowned. "You call Dad, Alaric?"

"I'll call him 'Dad', when he starts acting like it," I responded, shrugging my shoulders. Lizzie begrudgingly nodded her head in agreement. " _Hope this, Hope that. She needs my help._ Sometimes it feels like, it's Hope who's his child, not me."

"I know right?!" Lizzie's character did a complete 180. 

"Bi-polar much?" asked Uncle Kai, mirroring my expression. I made a noise in my throat that was between agreement and choked laugh.

"Hey Ezekiel," greeted Penelope, taking a seat across from me. I noticed how Josie stiffened while Lizzie verbally attacked the 'Dark Lord'.

"Hello to you too, Poppy," I replied politely getting a pleased smirk in return.

"You're friends with her?" asked Lizzie incredulously. Whatever brownie points I won with her, seemed lost.

"Friends is a strong word. I'd prefer two people, in a mutually beneficial relationship," I shrugged coldly, causing Penelope to pout at me.

"Your cold words wound me, Zeke," her smile was devilish and playful. I could see why Lizzie called her Satan-in-skirt.

"Hello Josie," her attention shifted towards Josie, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Hello Penelope," greeted back Josie timidly. I frowned. Why so meek?

"I come to talk to you. In private," her face was serious. So it must be about our deal. Mhmm.

"Excuse us ladies. It was a pleasure dining with you," I stood up and held out my arm for Poppy, she looped her own with mine and we left the great hall.

"So what is it you really want?" I asked her, gone my friendly voice.

"I assume you missed the announcement your father made," I nodded my head, verifying her statement. "He created a council. One Witch, Werewolf, and Vampire will be chosen to represent each respective fractions. Your sister, Lizzie is trying to become a queen of witches."

My incredulous facial expression got a snort from her. "Who would want her as the queen?"

"Exactly," nodded Penelope. "That's why I'm rallying the witches to pick Josie."

"She's more sensible than Lizzie, but until she learns how to think for herself, she'd be no better," I gave her my honest opinion. Lizzie was controlling and an obsessed queen bee. Josie was a follower.

"Zeke," it was that werewolf boy again. "I need your help."

"I don't do charity," Penelope nodded her head at me and left, giving us privacy. 

"I know that. I'm willing to pay any price. I need your help to stay an alpha. That newbie is challenging me," he spat with displeasure.

"Being a siphoner witch, while super useful is very taxing. I require a power source to siphon from, or I won't be able to do magic. I want you to become my battery. Every day I'll take energy from you and in exchange, I'll help you remain an alpha."

"Won't it hurt?" asked Jed wincing a bit. "I've heard it's painful."

"If I take too much too fast - yes. But... I can make it slow and pleasurable, for both of us," I smirked at him meaningfully. I need an outlet for my pent-up sexual energy while getting magic is an added bonus. I'd be like an incubus. Feeding off sex. If he agreed, that is. 

Jed's eyes lit up at the suggestion, his gaze roaming my body and exploring it, probably imagining me naked. "I agree. Your room?"

I put my arm around his neck and guided him towards my room. With a quick, locking spell, I locked the door.

* * *

**[Smut Ahead. Read At Your Own Peril]**

I placed my hand on his tanned stomach, rubbing his killer abs, his eyes following my movements. Leaning forward I kissed his neck, slowly starting to siphon his energy. He gave a startled moan, unexpecting of such a pleasant feeling. Helping him get rid of his shirt, I started working my way down, giving him kitten-licks and nibbling on his taut flesh. 

I picked him up, surprising him with my strength and tossed him on my bed, climbing atop of him and continuing where I left off. Reaching his navel I dipped my tongue causing him to clench the bedsheets tighter, stifling another moan. I followed his happy trail, licking and nibbling on it. Undoing his pants, I removed his boxers using my teeth. Looking up, I noticed him looking at me with glazed-over and lustful eyes. Placing a small kiss on his tip, I swallowed him whole in one go, like a python. He could no longer hold in his moans. Reddish-yellow light was shining where my mouth was attached to his rod, causing vibrations and pleasant tingling in his manhood. He grabbed my head with his hands and pushed me down on his dick. I allowed it, relaxing my throat and taking him in. He wasn't very big, 7 inches probably, but his girth made up for the lack of length. I swirled my tongue around his glans, sucking in air. Making sure not to cut him with my teeth. I enjoyed it. Taking control and watching them come undone. 

"Oh, fuck. You're so good at this," he praised me. I have to admit, it was a pleasant feeling, getting praised for the job well done. "I'm gonna cum!"

I gave a few sharp licks to his slit, feeling his penis pulsing in my mouth. He cried out, his hips bucking up and shooting a load straight in my mouth. I swallowed it while making an eye-contact with him.

**[Smut Is Over]**

* * *

"Fuck... you're so fucking hot Saltzman," panted Jed, patting my hair. I took out his dick from my mouth with a wet 'pop' when the door burst open, revealing ashen-faced Lizzie. She swallowed her shriek, covering her mouth, closed the door, and ran away.

I started laughing laying my head on Jed's broad chest. He looked bewildered at me for a while, then started chuckling with me. 

"You, know?" started Jed. "I don't mind feeding you every day."

I smirked, satisfied with our little arrangement. I leeched off enough magic to bring down the house. I was set for the day.

* * *

"You won't believe what happened!" shrieked Lizzie, as she stormed in the room she shared with her sister. 

"What?" asked Josie, looking up from the journal she was reading.

"Ezekiel," startled Lizzie, her voice shrill and hysteric. "I just saw him giving a head to Jed."

"What?!" demanded Josie, her mouth dropping open. "Giving head as in...?"

"Sucking his willy?" snarked Lizzie. "Yeah. I need bleach for eyes."

"Wow," sighed out Josie. "I didn't see that coming."

"That's irrelevant. I'm traumatized, Josie!" dramatized Lizzie.

"How long have they been dating?" asked Josie.

"How should I know. I saw my brother, my flesh and blood attached to that canine's phallus... eww!" exaggeratedly shuddered Lizzie, receiving a repulsed glare from Josie. "Why didn't he tell us?!"

"He probably had his reasons. Plus, it's not like we tell him anything either. Heck, we barely talk to him," defended Josie her little brother.

"Why are you suddenly so protective of him?" asked Lizzie, honestly baffled.

"I guess I just realized how horrible I've been to him. Both of us. We never include him in anything, he's always alone. What if Jed was there when we weren't," Josie's theory caused a pang of shame in Lizzie's heart.

* * *

"So... how's this gonna work?" asked me, Jed.

"It's a blood curse. It settles tightly in your veins and doesn't let you go. It's subtle. Starts slow. When he or someone notices it will be too late. Irrecoverable damage will be done to his mind. He will become a submissive bitch. Never think to defy or disobey you," I winked at Jed, getting a pleased smile and passionate kiss for my efforts.

"Make sure he drinks it. The curse will settle afterward," I told him holding out a vial, that tasted like cherry syrup. 

Jed nodded his head grabbing a vial. He was looking at me, fighting an internal battle. He stepped forward and licked my neck like a dog. "See you tomorrow then."

That was fucking hot.

"Please, tell me you're not in love with him?" pleaded Uncle Kai.

"Love?" I huffed out an amused breath. "Don't be a ridiculous uncle. He's attractive and aesthetically pleasing. I can siphon from him every day and get pleasure at the same time. He's convenient. Nothing less, nothing more."

"Oh goodie," sighed Kai, giving me a wink. "I thought you've been converted."

"Hey, Zeke," greeted me, Hope, coming towards me with a curly-haired boy. The one I bumped into.

"Hope," I nodded in greeting.

"This is Landon. I'm doing a magical ancestry test. To determine if he's supernatural."

"How exciting," my tone suggested otherwise. Hope gave me an exasperated look. 

"Do you know when Alaric's coming back?"

"No idea. He didn't mention anything. One would think being the principal's son would give you access to secret info."

"One would think," agreed Hope with an eye-roll. Kai was observing the interaction.

"Wait, you're the principal's son?" asked the boy.

"Unless you know other Alaric's who also run supernatural schools, Liam," I shrugged.

"It's Landon," corrected Hope and Landon in unison.

"Whatever. See you later," I waved and retreated back to my room.

Laying on my bed I turned sideways, noticing my uncle gazing at me questioningly. I raised my hand as if to touch him, but it simply went through him. I decided to lay it next to his hand. He copied my movement looking at me with childish excitement and happiness, I was content, comforted by his presence.

"G'night uncle."

"Nighty night," I heard Kai's voice before Morpheus dragged me to his realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, new and old. This is my first attempt at smut (I'm pretty sure it's horrible), so I'd like any suggestions and ideas you have to help me improve. What do you think about the book? It's a little bit different, what with the 1st POV narrative. I wanted it to be new and unlike from my previous ones, I hope I achieved that. This one probably won't be long. 10 chapters max, but I'll try my best. Lots of love from your Author-chan. xoxo
> 
> P.S. Updates will start coming in more frequently.


	6. Birthday Boy

I need to talk to Alaric about leaving school. Yesterday, after the elections, Landon was kicked out of school. Rafal was heartbroken, sulking and whining like a puppy. 

Today was my 16th birthday. Most kids would be elated about their sweet sixteen. I was not. It meant the inevitable. In my case, literally. When we turned 22 we had to go through the Merge. Uncle Kai was kind enough to inform me about the ritual. So I was going to use that as a trump card and persuade Alaric to let me leave.

Trying to open his doors I found them locked. Barrier spell. How very suspicious. Only one to put a spell there would be Emma, the school counselor. It means that Alaric himself asked her to spell the room. He was hiding something.

Placing my hand on the door, it glowed scarlet and burst open when magic was completely drained from the door. Strutting inside without care, I noticed my father with a woman. So that's why the privacy.

"You old dog, you," I started, a boyish smirk tugging at my lips. Alaric looked alarmed at me, covering the lady. "Don't worry, you can keep her. Next time though, hang a sock or something."

"This isn't what you think, Zeke," told me Alaric, trying to convince me otherwise.

"Who's this Alaric?" asked the lady.

"You don't need to explain pops," I waved off, ignoring lady's 'pops?'. "You are a man, you have urges. Just next time - lie better."

Dad blushed to the root of his hairs, while Dorian and Emma snickered in the background. 

"How old are you?" asked me the lady. 

I found the question strange but decided to humor her. "I just turned 16."

"Sixteen," she repeated breathlessly, looking at Alaric.

"How? I wasn't even showing then," she questioned my dad, both of them completely ignoring me. Rude!

"You had triplets. When your twin killed you, your coven transferred the triplets to Caroline. Ezekiel is the youngest," hastily explained Alaric.

So this was Josette. Our bio-mom. Mhmm. Interesting.

"I can see the family resemblance. You're just as persisting and annoying as your namesake," I informed her, shrugging unapologetically.

"Zeke!" scolded me Alaric, looking at me shocked for my brutal, inaccurate in his opinion, assessment of my sister.

"My namesake?" she completely ignored me. How rude.

"Why are you here? And why are you asking so many questions? It's suspicious. How do we know that it's her, to begin with?" I sometimes questioned my father's sanity.

"My point exactly," chirped in Dorian.

"I... just am," she shrugged. I looked at her unimpressed.

"Last I've heard, Uncle Kai poked you with a knife. You died a witch. Witches don't come back to life without someone resurrecting them. Who's your master?!" I demanded. Unlike from Alaric, foolish sentimental attachments didn't cloud my judgment.

She looked startled, when I addressed him as 'Uncle Kai' but shrugged it off.

"If it's a fake, it's a very convincing one," whisper-spoke Kai, standing behind me. I subtly nodded, indicating that I agreed with him.

"What did you want, Zeke?" asked Alaric.

"Trying to get rid of me? What's new?" I jibed at him bitterly, enjoying his flinch. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?!" asked Alaric alarmed. Josette looked at me concerned. "What do you mean leaving?"

"It's my birthday. I refuse to spend it in this shithole. I'll be gone for the day. Don't look for me," I shrugged and turned around to leave, only to notice my sisters walking in. "Good luck explaining to them."

"He hates me," muttered Alaric, intriguing Josette with their relationship.

"Explaining what?" demanded the girls.

* * *

I can explain. I wasn't planning on running away. It just sorta happened. On my birthday I found myself in New Orleans, where I met Haitian Priestess, Marie Laveau. I saved her life. She offered to teach me everything she knew about black magics and Voodoo, so obviously I agreed. I still remember our encounter.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

_"Help! anybod_ _y..." Ezekiel heard a weak female voice calling out. He decided to investigate. He found a dark-skinned female, lying on the ground, in the pool of her own blood._

_Ezekiel kneeled next to her. "What's your blood type? I might be able to transfer blood and save you."_

_"B positive," choked out woman, blood staining her lips crimson._

_"I'm trying, but it's hard when you're bleeding so much," he responded hovering his hands over her wound. Muttering a spell he caused the spilled blood to be absorbed back into the woman's body. The wound sealing itself shut._

_"Thank you," gasped out the woman. "I'm Marie Laveau the XIVth, Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. I owe you my life."_

* * *

That was three days ago. Marie has been teaching me Voodoo and Black Arts, while I lived in her apartment, in the french quarter. She lived alone, with her familiar Tutti. Black Raven. Tutti was a _sweetheart_ and enjoyed pecking the hell out of me.

Marie's home was humble, yet spacious. Decorated with various Voodoo talismans and accessories, it was a typical Voodoo practitioner's house. Though despite the creepy thingies, it was very homey.

On the first floor, she had a little shop, where she sold all kinds of merchandise. For tourists and for real witches.

So color me surprised when a familiar, curly-haired boy walked in. He looked surprised to see me, gaping at me.

"Ezekiel, right? what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"It's Zeke. I'm celebrating my birthday away from that shithole. What are you doing here... Larry was it?" I titled my head.

"Landon," he absentmindedly corrected me, obviously used to me messing up his name all the time. "Hope gave me this address, she said her family friend worked here. I'm looking for my mom, I need answers."

"Well, I hope you find her," at my _kind_ words, his face lit up like a yule tree. Ugh... I hate sappy shit, it always makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't know how to respond to that. Do I smile at him?

"Welcome, to Mambo Marie's voodoo shop," dramatically announced Marie, revealing herself in all her queenie glory. I like her. She talks funny and knows a lot of obscure magics. In three days I've learned more about magic than my whole life in that school.

"I was sent here by Hope Mikaelson, she uh... she told me you could help me," awkwardly explained Landon. 

Marie hummed, gesturing for him to come closer. "Do you have anything that belongs to your mother?" 

Landon wordlessly took out a picture of her and handed it to Marie, who inspected it.

"Well, well, well..." smiled Marie, looking at me. "Today, I'm gonna show you how to do Voodoo tracking spell."

Isn't that exciting? 

Landon shot me a queer look, tilting his head like a puppy. "She's teaching you a voodoo?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think all types of magic are amazing. Why let go of such an opportunity?"

"But isn't voodoo, like... black magic?" asked Landon hesitantly.

"Yet, here you are, asking her to perform this black magic for your selfish needs," I reminded him in an innocent tone, but it was anything but. 

"Yeah I get that, but I thought it was forbidden," tried to amend Landon.

"In that crappy school? yeah. I mean, no offense, but my dad's a muggle. What would he know about magic?" I asked him rhetorically, getting a thoughtful nod accompanied with an amused smile.

"Follow me," spoke Marie, gesturing for us to do just that.

Landon and I wordlessly followed her. We entered a dimly-lit room, with various poppets and dolls, and a huge map on the floor. It was a very detailed map of states. 

"Let's start the search, assuming she's still in the USA," told us Marie and put the picture in the middle of the map.

She took out a huge knife and gave it to Landon. He hesitantly cut his hand, wincing at the sharp pain, and let the blood drop on the map. Marie started dancing and chanting, inviting the spirits and asking them to look for the said woman, offering them blood as a sacrament.

I played the drum, just like she taught me, while Landon looked at us, working in tandem. Soon, the blood started flowing, and going towards the ocean, it stopped moving when it reached the end.

Marie stopped and looked at the results. She thanked the spirits for their help and looked at me proudly. "It can only mean one thing. Your mother is no longer in this country."

Landon nodded his head dejectedly. "Thank you, Mambo Marie, for your help, and you too, Zeke."

I nodded, surprised that he included me. Even though I didn't help that much.

"You're quite welcome, young Landon. What are you planning next? Do you still want to look for her?" asked Marie.

Landon shook his head. "I don't think she's worth it. She certainly made it obvious that she doesn't want to be found," his tone was bitter. Surprisingly, I knew exactly how he felt. After all, I felt that way with Alaric all the time.

"Why don't you stay here?" asked Marie.

"What?!" asked Landon and me in unison.

She looked at us amused. "From what I gathered, he's unwelcome in that school of yours. You, on the other hand, don't want to return. So what do you say you both stay here? I teach you magic while Landon helps me around the shop. In return, I'll let him stay here."

He was staying. His sappy facial expression said it all. Fuck me. Now I had to endure this hobbit's presence and his attempt to befriend me.

* * *

_2 Months Later_

"Landon, get your furry hobbit ass downstairs, we have clients," I yelled to Landon, not even bothering to look at the clients, standing with my back turned towards them. I heard Landon's footsteps thundering. 

"Hope?!" demanded Landon incredulously.

I sharply turned around, noticing the whole scooby gang, gaping at my appearance. Clearly not expecting to meet me here. Caroline, Alaric, Hope, and the girls staring at me unable to believe their eyes. Most surprising though, was very alive Josette, our bio-mom standing there.

Dressed in fancy clothes, I looked every part like the New Orlean Witch I was.

"Zeke?" asked Josie tentatively.

"Hey there. Can I help you?" I am already done with the drama that is to come.

" _Can I help you?_ Are you fucking kidding me right now? where have you been?!"

"New Orleans, as you can see," I shrugged uncaringly.

"Have you any idea how worried I... we were?" asked Alaric, looking at me.

"You, worried about anyone else other than Hope? wow, that's a new one," I snarked, not missing an opportunity to take a bite out of him.

"That's unfair, Zeke. I love you," he told me, eyes shining with _sincerity._ Ugh.

"Such empty words. Are you buying anything? If not, you're free to leave the shop. No loitering," I told them rather coldly.

Second I finished speaking, a nervous-looking woman burst into the shop, looking around and approached me.

"Do you have anything that can... make someone stop loving someone else?" she asked me, whispering, afraid as if she spoke aloud, it would ruin everything.

"Someone, you love?" I asked, clarifying. 

"No. My husband. He fell in love with that young slut," she spat, tears coming to her eyes. My family watched the scene, not wanting to interfere. "I need to stop his obsession. I want him to love me again."

"Mhmm. It's gonna cost you pretty penny. And I'm gonna need something of hers," I watched as she took out 1000 dollars in cash and a lock of hair.

"Landon, darling, close the door will ya?" I winked at him. He shook his head in amusement and locked the door as I instructed.

Taking out a poppet, I tied the hair around it in a knot. 

"I need you to cut your hand and draw a heart on the poppet," I instructed, watching as she cut herself without hesitation, drawing a sloppy heart on the poppet. I took out a huge pin and tasked Landon to bring me a dove. He complied, running to the storeroom, getting me one of the alive ones.

I lined the dove, so the dove's heart and the heart of the poppet where aligned. I ignored the creature squirming in my firm grip.

"All you need to do is pierce the heart of the dove and poppet with this pin. Your husband's love towards that woman will wither away," I instructed. She complied, unflinchingly, unlike Alaric, and killed the dove in one push, with a dove - his husband's love towards another woman.

"Thank you," she gathered her things and ran out of the shop.

"So that's what you do now?" asked Caroline, looking at me curiously. She was always my favorite person. She never judged anyone. Lizzie looked nauseous, while Josie had better self-control. Hope seemed unaffected, considering that her family had a history with black arts, it's unsurprising. 

"I saved the life of Mambo Marie, she offered to teach me. I don't pass up such opportunities," I told them.

"Landon," started Hope, looking at the boy she fancied at some point. "Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, Hope. I belong here. Even Zeke likes me," he triumphantly smirked, happy and proud of the accomplishments.

"Don't flatter yourself you thrift-store hobbit," I snarked at him, but it lacked my usual bite. I was indeed fond of the curly-haired gnome.

"You're not planning to return, are you?" asked Josie sadly.

"Of course he's coming back!" demanded Alaric, incredulous at the idea.

"Yeah. I like it here. I might visit from time-to-time," I smiled at her, ignoring my dad completely.

"I'm so happy for you baby," hugged me, Caroline, while Josette lurked awkwardly in the background, unsure how to interact with me.

"Really, Caroline?!"

"How is she alive?" I asked curiously.

"It's a long story. Involving a necromancer and deals we made... but she's here now," smiled Josie.

"Well, I'm glad you've got her," I shrugged looking at the clock.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here," clapped Landon on my shoulder. I looked at him, giving him one of my rare smiles.

"Where are you going?" asked Hope.

"I have an appointment."

"Tell him 'Hi' will you?" waved Landon.

"Like doctor?" asked Alaric, looking at the boy, worried for Zeke's health.

"Nah. His boyfriend. They're dating," shrugged Landon.

"Boyfriend?!" / "Dating?!" screamed Lizzie and Alaric in unison.

"He's not my boyfriend and sex isn't dating," I responded closing the door behind me.

Leaving the shop, I heard Landon's reply: "He's in denial."

_I WAS NOT!_


	7. Forgive Me, Daddy, I've Been Naughty

"Hello, Mathias," I greeted my handsome _boyfriend?_ I'm not sure what we were. I was fond of him. He was beautiful and we told each other things I usually never tell anyone but my uncle. Did I love him? not sure? I never experienced romantic attachment to someone before. I was sure that I liked him. More than just physically. He didn't irritate me like most. He was sweet, adorable and his eyes sparkled when he was happy. I wanted him to be happy because I liked that light and sparkle in his eyes. 

"Zeke," whined Mathias. "I asked you to call me Matt. Mathias was my dad. Feels kinda wrong," he shrugged self-consciously.

"Your father would have been proud of the amazing young man that is his son, you have nothing to worry about using his name. It's your name too," I assured him, noticing as a blush crept up his face. _Adorable! And all mine!_

"I missed you," he smiled at me, bringing me in a warm hug. He always gave the best hugs. So warm and encompassing. 

"I missed you too," I admit quietly. "Guess what happened?" 

He hummed questioningly.

"Whole scooby gang. My reanimated bio-mom included," I told him, getting bewildered look in return. 

"What did they want?" asked Mathias, his voice shaking a bit. Did he think that I'd abandon him?

"For me to return," I snorted. "Fat chance. I finally have a life here and I'm happy. I'm not ruining it for my selfish father who never gave a fuck about me."

He hugged me, tucking my head under his chin, he was a bit taller than me, not by much, but enough to give comfy hugs.

"Even if they tried and forced me to go back, I won't leave you here," I promised him, sounding sincere. I really wouldn't leave him. I might pretend that it's just casual sex and mutual benefits, but I had feelings for him, which I thought was impossible. Everything I've read about sociopaths said that we don't have feelings and don't form attachments, but Uncle Kai told me that he truly loved Bonnie at some point. So maybe, it was not that impossible for me to love Mathias. Was it even love? or am I just deluding myself?

"Let's go to my apartment," he suggested. "Watch Disney movies and I'll cook for you," he suggested. 

"Lead the way, handsome sir," I held out my hand, getting an amused smile and a giggle from him. He looped his arm with mine and lead me away.

Together we went to his apartment, we lived here together while Landon decided to stay in Mambo Marie's house. Curling under his arm on a familiar couch we started watching movies. 

After a while I got impatient, so I decided to be a tease and started rubbing my head on his pecs, making sure to rub his nipples. He groaned, looking at me, realizing what I was doing. With a flick of his wrist, he shut off the TV, picked me up like a monkey and took me towards his bedroom.

Dropping me on the bed, he took off his shirt, showing his well-developed six-pack and muscular chest. I bit my lip, my eyes shamelessly roaming his body.

* * *

**[Smut Ahead]**

I copied him, removing my own shirt, watching pleased as he got aroused, his pants tightening. A visible bulge in them. 

He unceremoniously straddled me, sitting on my toned stomach, he started passionately kissing me, licking my earlobe he started descending, with his right hand rubbing my nipple, while his left was occupied with my bulge. He soon raised his left hand, teasingly trailing my abs as shivers wracked my body.

I spread my legs and tied them around his waist like a bow, pushing his body towards mine. I could feel his abs rubbing mine, breathing and panting. I flipped him over, removing his pants, I gave his underwear a lick, where his dick would be. I received a wanton moan for my efforts, watching as his eyes rolled to his back. I love how sensitive he is. Deciding that it was enough teasing I removed his underwear and swallowed his 9-inch monster in one gulp. He gasped, taking hold of my hair and squeezing, shallow breaths escaping him. Soon I had a mouthful of his cum, I gathered it in my mouth and swirled around keeping eye-contact with him, I slowly swallowed the whole thing.

"So fucking sexy," he panted, bringing his mouth to mine and hungrily eating my face.

"Fuck me, Daddy!" I demanded. He was more than happy to comply, his dick gaining new hardness. He had a 'daddy' kink. I thought it a bit weird, but it doesn't bother me.

With a mutter of a quick spell, he lubricated my sphincter, lined his cock with my asshole, and plunged it in in one go. Without giving me time to adjust, he started thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, just the way I love it. Fucking me into the mattress, he switched positions, flipping me on my back, he continued pounding into me, while looking me in the eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips, eliciting moans of pleasure and ecstasy out of me.

Soon I could feel his dick pulsating, I knew he was close, so I clenched my ass, watching as he closed his eyes, giving up on holding back. I could feel his hot cum gushing into my bowels, flooding them and feeling me with pleasure. A content feeling of fullness settled in me, watching as my abdomen distended slightly from the amount of cum he unloaded. He fell on top of me, completely exhausted. Kissing my neck and licking it, marking his territory.

"Stay. Don't take it out," I request-commanded him. He just nodded his head, falling asleep on top of me, his softening dick still stuck in my rectum.

**[You may look now!]**

* * *

I woke up alone, but I wasn't worried, he probably was taking a shower or something. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I could hear the water running, so I entered the shower, watching as he turned around, giving me a smile. After a quick peck on the lips, we washed each other and left the showers. 

"You feeling okay?" asked Mathias. 

I hummed, nodding my head, genuine smile on my face. Putting on my boxers I decided to go around shirtless and pantless, just to tease him. He groaned, smacking my behind, and went to make us breakfast. Today was Landon's shift in the store, so I had a few hours before I needed to check up on him.

***Ring* *Ring***

Mathias and I looked at each other confused, not expecting anyone. I stood up and went to the door, opening it, don't caring about my state of nudity.

The whole "Scooby Gang" was there. Apparently, they called reinforcements. Aunt Bonnie, Elena, and Damon. With Alaric, Hope, Josette, Josie, and Lizzie. Caroline left, as usual, she was busy with her job. Traveling around all the time, trying to find a way to prevent the merge.

"Seriously?!" I demanded, glaring at the assembled cavalry. I should've cloaked myself.

"Why are you naked?!" demanded Lizzie covering her eyes.

"And why do you smell of sex?" begged Damon, only to get elbowed be Elena.

"I'm not naked. I have my boxer-briefs on," I shrugged. "It's you who came here uninvited."

"Babe who's there?" yelled Mathias from the kitchen.

"Scooby gang," I yelled back, getting snickers from Josie. Lizzie glared at her, shutting her up.

"Babe?" whisper-yelled Alaric. 

"Yeah. That's my boyfriend, Mathias," I shrugged. 

"Oh, hey guys, Zeke told me so much about you," he started smiling at them. Well, at least he had his pants on.

"Really?" asked Hope, surprised.

"Nah. I was just trying to be polite," shrugged Mathias, brilliant smile not leaving his face. "Come in."

The whole gang piled in the room. I'm pretty sure my left eye is twitching. Josie shot me an apologetic and sympathetic look. 

"What was so urgent that you had to come in here with cavalry?" I asked glaring at Alaric, but my glare softened a bit when Mathias placed his hand on my shoulder. The interaction didn't go unnoticed by the watchers, but they didn't say anything.

"Josie needs help," revealed Alaric. My whole demeanor changed, I cared for Josie. Unlike from the rest. Okay, I wasn't completely heartless, but I liked Josie better than the most. "She absorbed a huge amount of black magic and it's killing her," spoke Alaric, his voice going from gentle to worried.

I looked at Josie, she just nodded her head. "Fuck," I concluded. "I might have a solution."

"What solution?" asked Bonnie. "There's nothing that I managed to find."

"I will re-absorb her black magic into me," I told them, getting yells of protest in return, Mathias was the loudest. "It won't hurt me. I've been practicing Black Magic the whole time I've been gone. Mambo Marie taught me everything she knew before her passing. I'll be able to handle the strain."

"You've been practicing black magic?" asked Alaric, disappointedly.

"What if you won't?" asked Mathias, his eyes a bit glossy, interrupting my witty comeback to Alaric. "What if it's too much? I have a better solution," he stood up and ran from the room.

"Are you happy here?" asked Josie. Josette was shooting me longing looks, but I ignored them. I didn't care for the woman. Some might call me an asshole or stone-hearted bitch, but I simply can't find it in myself to care for her, when I already have a mom. Caroline is an amazing mom, I don't want some resurrected Mombie to replace her.

"Yes. Very happy. Mathias is everything I ever needed," I smiled, thinking about my boyfriend. "He loves me. With my flaws and all."

"They're not flaws, Zeke. You can't help the way you're born," told me, Josie, passionately. Our little speech got us a few weird looks. 

"What way? what flaws?" demanded Alaric, looking between us. 

"I've been diagnosed with APD," I dropped the bomb. Josette's gasp was the loudest.

"When?" asked Alaric, looking at me with tearful eyes.

"When I was 7," I shrugged drinking my coffee. 

"Why they never told me?" asked Alaric, looking angry at himself. 

"So you're psychopath?!" rudely asked Lizzie. Josie elbowed her in the stomach, shutting her up.

"Sociopath, actually," I smirked at her, retrieving to my shell. 

"Why didn't you tell me? You've been dealing with this on your own?" he looked like he would cry anytime now. Troublesome.

"Remember when I was six?" I switched the topic. "I found a photo of Uncle Kai and Josette. I asked who was the lady with me on the photo. Do you remember your response?"

He looked down, trying to recall the incident. 

"You stopped talking to me for months. Didn't even look me in the eyes. How did you think you'd react if you found out just exactly how alike Uncle Kai and I are?" I asked him rhetorically. 

"Dick move, Alaric," snarked Damon, making himself known. Elena pinched his arm, listening to the drama unfold. Part of her was scared, but another part felt sorry for the boy. She couldn't even imagine how scary it must've been for him. 

"The only reason I didn't go on a rampage, is probably because you were a slightly better father than Joshua," I took pleasure in his flinch.

"Your upbringings were different, sweetie," tried to reassure me, Aunt Bonnie.

"Different? Everyone in school was repulsed to even touch me. Of course, no one dared to say that to his princesses," I sneered at Lizzie and Hope.

"I'm sorry," I snorted, but we were interrupted from the further argument when Mathias returned with the artifact. "I had no idea, Zeke. Why did you never tell me?"

"It was always about Lizzie's tantrums and poor orphan Hope who needed guidance. Never Ezekiel, or Josie, for that matter. We always came last," I glared at Alaric, watching as he shrank back.

"Oh you certainly always cum last," lecherously grinned Mathias, who re-entered the room, holding a huge hourglass. Hope scrunched up her face, muttering 'gross'. "This is Mora Miserium, or Sandclock, as it is commonly referred to," he continued, placing the sandclock on the table. "Ancient witches used this artifact, to avoid backlashes from using the Black Arts. You just place your hands on this and the Mora will do the rest for you."

Josie did as instructed and watched as the clocks blackened with the amount of black magic. She felt instantly better like breathing became easier.

"It's not a permanent solution. We need to send it away, where it won't hurt anyone," he spoke. "Prison world. Create a new prison world to contain the darkness."

"Easy enough," spoke Bonnie, determination in her eyes.

* * *

**_"_** ** _Sangiema Meam Et Nos Mundo Carcerema!"_** chanted the gathered witches, watching as the sandclock full of dark magics rose in the air, disappearing with brilliant light. Lucky them, that today was a celestial event, lunar eclipse. 

"It worked," exclaimed Josie, hugging Zeke and Mathias. 

"I'm a horrible father," spoke Alaric, watching his son with tears in his eyes, barely restraining himself from sobbing aloud.

"You're not Alaric. You're just human," reminded him, Bonnie, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort her longtime friend and erstwhile teacher.

Another bright light and Ezekiel Saltzman disappeared, just like the clock. Gathered people looked around in fear and confusion, not understanding what happened or what went wrong.


	8. Sociopath Meets Sociopath

I sat up with a gasp. I'm in a forest... naked. Great! Just what I needed. I need to find out where the fuck I am.

Then it hit me. Prison world! But how?

Ascendant. Lizzie was fiddling with it... Lizzie. That bitch!

I am in New Orleans, in the prison world. Near me lay the sandclock, full of dark magic. Grabbing it with me I took the nearest car and started driving towards Mystic Falls but not before putting on some clothes from the nearest boutique. I wasn't the greatest driver, but it's not like I would kill anyone.

* * *

_Real World_

"Where's Zeke?" asked Mathias, his voice quivering. Freya Mikaelson, one of the witches looked at the boy in pity. "How could he just disappear... unless?"

His glare shifted towards Lizzie Saltzman who tried to sneak away. 

"What have you done?!" demanded Mathias, freezing her in her tracks.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," spat Lizzie, defensively.

"Is this true, Lizzie?" asked Alaric, looking at her with betrayal.

***Slap***

"How could you do that to our brother?!" demanded Josie, glaring at her twin. Lizzie gaped, not expecting Josie to slap her. "What if the clocks break while he's there?"

"Then the dark magic will dissipate in the air," spoke Mathias, trying to placate the distressed sister. 

"No," contradicted Freya. "In normal cases - yes. But Ezekiel is your triplet. You are three-thirds of a whole. The dark magic will recognize him as a host and enter his body if the clock breaks."

"When time fractures darkness overwhelms," mumbled Hope horrified, the prophecy finally making sense to her, at least part of it.

"What are you talking about, Hope?" asked Davina, Hope's other aunt.

"Sphinx. He told us a prophecy:

_There are two prisoners. One escapes his cage in darkness. The other returns home with new power.  
The sins of the father are visited upon his son here. And not here...  
A new hero rises but can be felled by the golden arrow  
The wolf among you has many faces  
When time fractures darkness overwhelms  
But the greatest destroyer of all is love_."

"Two prisoners," mumbled Alaric, looking at Bonnie horrified.

"Where did you get the ascendant," spoke Bonnie harshly, so unlike from her gentle nature, praying that she was wrong.

"In the dad's office, hidden under the spell," cried Lizzie, tears streaming down her face.

"Kai," whispered Josette. "He's with that psycho?!"

"Kai won't hurt Zeke," spoke Landon with conviction. "But we need to get him out before the clocks break."

"No offense, Landon, but I know Kai pretty well. He doesn't care about anyone but himself," replied Alaric.

"Usually when people say 'no offense' they offend you with the words that follow them," glared at him, Mathias. "Landon is right. Kai won't hurt Ezekiel. He cares about him."

"They never even met," incredulously scoffed Damon, rolling his eyes.

"Zeke has Kai's talisman. He's been talking to him for months," shrugged Mathias, trying to downplay the gravity of that little info. Alaric's jaw locked tight, gritting his teeth.

"That explains the familiar way he addresses him," spoke Josette. "What would possess him to seek out his uncle?"

"Maybe the fact that his father didn't give a shit about him? or that he had no friends in Hogwarts?" sarcastically asked them, Mathias. "I'm getting my boyfriend back, with or without your help!"

"Calm down, Romeo," told him, Damon. "We all want Ezekiel back," he glared at Lizzie, who shrank back.

"How are we going to get him out?" asked Josie, worried for her little brother, who because of her foolish actions might be in danger.

"We need a celestial event," spoke Bonnie. "Which isn't due for a month," she looked down helplessly. 

"Month?!" screamed Josie horrified. "How long can the sandclock hold?" 

"Usually, they don't break," started Mathias. "But the amount of Black Magic you poured into it," he sighed. "I'm not sure if we have a luxury of a week, let alone month."

Josie covered her mouth, horrified, fat tears falling from her eyes.

Mathias started to walk away but Josie's voice stopped him. "Mathias, can I stay with you? I don't think I can stand to look at her right now!" Josie glared at Lizzie with tearstreaked face, who sobbed realizing the gravity of what she did.

"I just wanted him gone. He's a sociopath! He needs to be locked away," tried to make them understand Lizzie.

"Sure, come with me," spoke Mathias, and beckoned for Josie to follow him, barely restraining himself to snap Lizzie's neck.

Alaric let her, not wanting to be set on fire by his little pyro. 

* * *

Entering Salvatore boarding school, that now was a simple house, I looked around, finding it empty. 

"Zeke?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Uncle Kai," I gasped out running to his arms. He hugged me, breathing in my scent. "Cool beard," he beamed at me, pleased with the compliment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me concerned.

"My bitch of a sister tossed me here. Lizzie," I clarified, still unable to believe she would do this to me.

"We can't stay here, it's dangerous," he grabbed my hand and vamp-sped me towards his hideout.

Tossing me sweet vodka he gave me a wink. "To keep you warm."

"What exactly are we running from, uncle?"

He sighed. "Your father's way of punishment."

"Your punishment?" I asked with a little glare. Why didn't he tell me about this? I'd have tried to get him out sooner.

"No. Punishment to his disobedient students. The ones he deemed irredeemable," he spoke softly. 

"Dylan?" I whispered, the realization hit me like a truck.

"He's not what he once was. He turned off his humanity," regretfully informed me, Uncle Kai.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

_"Why so sad, baby Saltzman?" asked the older, boy staring at the principal's son, who sat with his ears down._

_"No one wants tah pway wit me," cried the little boy, tears falling from his eyes._

* * *

_"Faster! Faster!" excitedly giggled slightly older Ezekiel, as he sat on Dylan's shoulders, riding him like a pony._

_"Your wish is my command!" dramatically declared Dylan, running faster, getting shrieks of delight from the little excited boy._

* * *

_"Dad, where's Dylan?" Ezekiel asked his father, barging into his room._

_"I'm sorry, baby. Dylan moved away," lied Alaric through his teeth._

_"Without even saying goodbye?" tearfully asked Zeke, running out of his father's room to sob out his little heart. He lost his only friend. Maybe others were right. People couldn't stand him, because he was broken._

* * *

"I want to see him, uncle," I told Kai, getting a sympathetic nod from him. Then the realization hit me. "Wait a second. Why did you never tell me about him before?"

"Dylan you told me was a sweet young man who played with you. He's nothing like the monster here. I never quite managed to connect the dots," masterfully lied Kai, getting a nod from Zeke, who hugged his uncle tighter for comfort.

"We need to get out of here."

"I'm afraid, there's no getting out without Bennett's blood. Won't your father try to get you out?"

"It requires celestial even right? we used the eclipse."

"Again with the eclipse," grumbled Kai. "You just need to wait for another eclipse."

"What?"

"That's how it works. Eclipse locked you here, only an eclipse can release you."

"Another eclipse isn't due for... 12 years," I whispered out. I won't see Mathias for twelve years. Mom, Landon, Josie. They'll age, without me.

"Look at the bright side," chirped Kai, trying to brighten the mood. "You'll escape the merge. If you are stuck here, no merge. Isn't that awesome?"

* * *

"Untie me!" I glared at Dylan and his clique. Uncle Kai was on the ground, his skin all veiny and white, wooden stake sticking out of his heart.

"You see, Ezekiel. I simply do not care. What I care about is hurting you. Because if I hurt you, I will hurt Alaric," he stated matter-of-factly.

Inching closer to my face, he dragged his tongue across my cheek. "Fuck off!"

"Such language," he rubbed me through the pants. "You've grown to be quite the beautiful specimen."

"I have a boyfriend!" I glared at him, trying to hide how scared I really was.

"It makes it so much more fun," he grinned. Uncle Kai's groans brought him short. He looked at his cronies. "Take him away. You know where."

They nodded and grabbed half-dead Kai, dragging him away. Untying me, he gave me a last hungry look.

"I will take away from you the only person who understands you. The pain you'll feel when losing him, hmmm... Simply delightful. You know the worst thing?" I glared at him defiantly. "You won't even remember why your heart is aching. You'll never be able to fill that void in your chest," he laughed leaving the room and locking the door behind. Taking a look around, I noticed that the clock was still here, untouched. Good thing that I decided to cloak it. 

_1 hour later_

I tried everything. Without magic though, I was no stronger than a simple human. I couldn't remove the barricades from the other side of the door.

My phone suddenly started ringing.

> **Kai:** _Zeke, listen to me. We're out of time._
> 
> **Ezekiel:** _Uncle Kai! Are you okay? what have they done to you?_
> 
> **Kai:** _Zeke, they're trying to toss me into Malivore. This is the last time we'll speak._
> 
> I did something I never expected I was capable of. I cried. I cried for the uncle I was about to lose.
> 
> **Kai:** _I may be the lost cause, but you still can get out. It comes with the price though. In order to amass power to get out, you need to break the clock. Once you break it, if the dark magic doesn't kill you, it will turn you into something monstrous. I love you kiddo, but you need to hurry. Soon you won't even remember what I told you._
> 
> **Ezekiel:** _I love you too, Uncle Kai._

Dropping the phone on the ground, I rushed towards the sandclock. Raising it high in the air, I brought it down, shattering the Mora Miserium. Since Josie wasn't in the prison world, darkness found a new host, similar to her first one, yet different. The dark cloud of black magic slammed into me with enough force to knock away an elephant. 

Falling to the ground, the dark magic cloud was the last thing I saw, before darkness clouded my vision. 

* * *

I woke up and felt better than I ever did. There was something wrong though. A spell was clouding my memories. I had a feeling like I forgot someone or something. No matter, I needed to get out of here, I was all alone, locked in this bar. Watching my reflection, I saw my eyes, pitch black, with veins around my face. I looked like a Dark Willow. Cool. I could feel the potent power of black magic running in my veins. I had enough to destroy the whole world. With this amount of black magic, I'd never need to siphon ever again. A curious thing about black magic, it doesn't come from ancestors or the rest of your magic. It's born from your negative emotions and pent up feelings and frustrations. I had plenty of those. Holding out my hand, I caused the metal door to wrinkle like a paper. Pushing it back, I made myself an exit. Walking with a slow-paced walk, I approached our school. I could feel them, their essence, their magic inside the halls, time for some punishment.

* * *

In my whole life, I never felt this free, my emotions sorted themselves out, humanity no longer holding me back, my thoughts crystal clear. Wiping my hand off blood, I stood up only to freeze in my spot, feeling like someone was watching.

Turning around towards the empty spot, I noticed how Mathias with Freya appeared in the Prison World. They weren't really here, they were just astral projecting. 

"Zeke, babe. What happened to you?" asked Mathias, looking at me with tearful eyes. I simply tilted my head, not understanding why was he so sad.

"I broke the clock," I smiled at him.

"Why?" asked Freya, interjecting herself into our conversation. She sounded genuinely worried. Huh. What a surprising twist.

"I..." why did I break it? "I don't remember," my answer seemed to worry them more. "I must've had a reason."

"Forget it. Does it hurt somewhere babe?" asked Mathias, looking like a little puppy.

"No. I've never felt this good in my life. Everything's clear now," I told him. "Some of my memories are missing. I need to find a way to restore them."

"There's a spell, I can teach you," told me Freya, cautiously. "It's dark magic, but considering how much of it is running in you right now, it'll pose as no challenge for you."

"What spell?"

**_"Harae-tamai Kioku Yomigaerashi-tamae!"_** spoke Freya, carefully pronouncing the words, though there was no need for it. I'm fluent in Japanese, just like Josie. We attended that school together.

"Goodbye," I promptly told them, ignoring their protests, I banished them from the Prison World.

**_"Harae-tamai Kioku Yomigaerashi-tamae!"  
_ **

Raising my hand high up in the air, I did a swirling motion reciting the spell. Soon I lost consciousness, dark magic restoring my memories.


	9. Mathias, the Unborn

_Dahlia watched with emotionless eyes, as Freya fell to the ground. Quickly approaching the woman, she was determined to save the baby. It was her, and belonged to only her! Using her magic, she caused the baby to mature, bringing it out of her belly, while Freya was asleep, she fed the baby herbs and potions that accelerated his growth. Looking at the 8-year-old boy she decided to name him Mathias, just like his father. Putting her hands on him, she transferred all the necessary knowledge he would need to survive. Grabbing his hand, she teleported him to one of her safehouses, spelled by her magic. Locking the house with cloaking spell and barrier, she ensured that he would never leave, nor disobey her as Freya did._

_The next day, she returned and performed the same connective magic, that she kept Freya bound with._

* * *

"Who are you?!" demanded Freya, looking at the brow-haired youth, Ezekiel's boyfriend. She never felt like this in her life. She knew him, but she had no idea how. Maybe he was a victim of Malivore? someone from her past. 

"I'm Mathias," started the boy, only to be interrupted by Freya again.

"Who are you to me? Why do you feel so familiar?"

"I'm your son," admitted Mathias, unable to look her in the eyes.

Freya covered her mouth, a sob escaping it. "How dare you?! My son died!" wailed Freya, tears of anguish streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"And you believed what Dahlia told you?" questioned Mathias, his voice soft, understanding. Freya's whole world crumbled down. How could she be so stupid? She wanted to kick herself, how could she believe Dahlia? She supposed because it was easier to accept his death than hope for a miracle that would never happen. Dahlia always found a way to destroy her happiness. Yet, here he stood - alive. He looked so much like his father. Every time she stared at him, she saw flashes of a future they could have had if Dahlia hadn't killed Mathias Sr. 

She raised her hands, hesitantly, putting them on his cheeks, making sure that he was real and wouldn't disappear anywhere, she brought him in a hug, crying like a newborn. Tears of anguish and joy mixed together,

Tears streamed down Mathias' cheeks, hugging back his mom. He was waiting for this for so long, but he couldn't be selfish right now. What they saw in the prison world horrified him. His boyfriend, who was doing so good, covered in blood, black veins across his face, while his eyes glowed pitch black. He never felt this useless and helpless.

* * *

Memories slammed into me with a subtlety of an elephant riding a bike.  
  
 _Uncle Kai_

Newfound anger invaded my veins, but there was no point in crying over spilled milk. Going downstairs, I grabbed a book and started reading it with a clear head, looking for a way out.

* * *

"What are we even doing here?" asked Lizzie a little bit annoyed. She couldn't understand their futile fussings. 

"We're trying to get him back. Your little brother. The one you sent away like he meant nothing to you," spat at her Mathias, the only thing stopping him from hurting her was Josie's hand on his shoulder.   
  
He breathed in, reminding himself that they had more important things to worry about than Lizzie. His mom, staying near him was also a great comfort he didn't know he needed. He still had yet to meet his family properly. Freya apparently told everything to Kol, Davina, and Hope, who were shooting him curious looks.

An earthquake shook their world. Freya clutched Mathias protectively, while the rest huddled together. Flash of bright light blinded them, when they opened their eyes they noticed Ezekiel standing there. His hair pitch black, while dark veins were running down his face. Bonnie wasn't a siphoner, but she could tell that her nephew was full of black magic.   
  
"Zeke?" questioned Mathias. 

Ezekiel's eyes turned pitch black, his veins becoming darker if that was possible. 

"It's me, babe," spoke Ezekiel, all teeth. His smile looked predatory. He turned towards Lizzie, staring at her, watching in satisfaction as she gulped. "Hello, Elizabeth," kindly greeted Ezekiel, but even a child could tell that there was nothing kind in his eyes.   
  
"Z-Zeke. I-I didn't mean to..." stuttered Lizzie, sobs wracking her body. "Please don't hurt me."

In a blink, Ezekiel was standing in front of her. His hand on her cheek. "Shhh!" cooed Ezekiel, scaring Lizzie even more with his sudden appearance. "Why would I hurt you? I have such great plans for you," he tittered in delight, his laugh cold and empty.

"Wh-what plans?" asked Josie, a bit intimidated by this new version of Ezekiel.   
  
"Come now, JoJo. It would ruin the surprise," pouted Ezekiel, staring at Josie. Alaric and the rest were watching the spectacle, afraid to even breathe loudly. Freya and Bonnie were ready to subdue him if he tried to hurt Lizzie. 

He started walking away when Alaric's voice stopped him.  
  
"This isn't you, Ezekiel!" desperately tried Alaric.

Ezekiel slowly turned around, eyes black and his expression serene. "It is now" he smirked at them, displaying his pearly-white teeth. "So get used to it," he spoke patronizingly. "Cuz, this look, is here to stay."

He snapped his fingers dressing in a new outfit, that better suited his new dark persona.

**[Just imagine wearing a black coat over it, that reveals his stomach, black fingernails, and dark eyeshadow.]**

Another snap of his fingers and Ezekiel was gone, leaving behind a concerned family and almost-hysterical-with-worry boyfriend.

* * *

_Almost a year later.  
Salvatore Boarding School  
Triplets birthday party  
  
_

It was our birthday and I had a special day all-planned out for my dear sister Lizzie. Note the sarcasm. I haven't seen them for almost a year. All this time I have been amassing power, making my black magic stronger and more potent, devouring obscure books about rituals of black magic, one right after the other. Calling it forth, I transported myself in the school, bursting the doors open I strutted in, noting with surprise that Freya, Kol, Davina, and Bonnie were still there. Jumping in the air, I majestically descended down the stairs, attracting everyone's attention.

"Talking about me? My ears were burning," I smirked at them, enjoying their stupified faces. "Well, what did I miss? You didn't honestly expect that I'd miss my own birthday, right?"

Noticing Lizzie's shocked face I went to her, cupping her cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry. Our birthday."

"What are you doing here, Ezekiel? Where have you been?" 

"Here and there, planning Lizzie's funeral," I smirked watching as they tensed.

"Funeral?" whispered out Josette horrified. 

"Now look what you did there Alaric," I chastised him. "You ruined the surprise," I responded in a faux sad tone, sighing overdramatically. "I guess, it can't be helped."

I snapped my fingers, unfurling the banner, that my minions prepared. 

"Happy merge day?" whispered out Lizzie horrified. "But Merge isn't due for several more years."

"You see, I did a little research. It's recommended to Merge at 22. Just like adults tell you not to drink or drive until you're of age... but" I smirked at my big revelation. "It can be done. So don't be late. Dinner will be at 7:30-ish Merge at 8:00." 

I clapped my hands happily and walked out, leaving behind the stupified audience. Not sparing them another glance I spoke again. "And don't even think about running, or I'll have to do something... _drastic._ "

Walking out of the door, I could feel their eyes burning into my skull, terrified and hateful. They had no idea what was coming.


	10. The Merge

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Freya, gazing at her son in worry. Ezekiel's return and his announcement had them worried. Alaric was frantic, not letting Lizzie out of his sight.

"I'll be fine, mom," promised Mathias, smiling, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

He went up to his room, a sigh leaving his pink lips. He licked them, a nervous habit, and started undressing, getting ready for the bed.

"Oh, how I missed those abs," he heard a familiar voice, turning around he noticed Ezekiel, standing there in his dark glory, revealing shirt that left nothing to imagination, tight black pants, where he could see his arousal. He gulped, staring at his boyfriend.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Mathias, staring at him.

"Can't I visit my boyfriend?" tilted his head

Ezekiel seductively trailed his hand down his tanned torso, rubbing his abdominal muscles with a finger. "Like what you see?" teased Ezekiel, his voice low and reverberating through the room.

* * *

**[Smut Ahead, mah thirsty friends]**

Zeke slowly took off his shirt, giving Mathias a little strip-tease show.

Snapping his fingers Ezekiel removed footwear with socks, putting a sound barrier on the room, so the sensitive years wouldn't overhear their moans. He went towards his boyfriend, pulling him forward aggressively and clashing their lips in a hungry kiss. Sound of moans and wet sloshing noises filled the silence. Ezekiel started going lower, kissing his neck and leaving bite-marks on Mathias' body, claiming him as his own. He went lower, swallowing his nipple and playing with its head, lolling the small appendage in his mouth and slightly grazing it with his teeth.

Picking him up, he tossed Mathias on the bed, straddling his hips and rubbing his bulge against his lover's. 

"Commando?!" panted out Mathias, noticing that his boyfriend wore nothing beneath his pants.

Impatient, Ezekiel's eyes glowed pitch black, ripping Mathias' pants away and revealing his huge bulge. He licked his abs while playing with his bulge with his hand.

  
He brought his face towards it, giving a fabric hungry lick, taking a whiff he smelled a slight odor of piss and dried semen. So he missed him it seems, grinned Ezekiel inwardly. Removing his pants, Mathias' cock sprang up, almost taking his eye out, it was huge, with a thick mushroom head and uncircumcised. The lone slit was weeping with precum, asking to be licked, so he did, sliding out his tongue and giving it a kitten lick. Ezekiel loved everything about it. Ducking his head, he licked his slightly-hairy balls, sucking them in his mouth and applying a slight pressure he started working on his scrotum with his tongue. If not for the barrier spell, Mathias' moans would have awakened the dead.

He slid his tongue up his boyfriend's rock hard rod, swirling it around the glans, drawing a shaky breath from Mathias. He loved watching him come undone under his touch. Hesitating no more, he opened his mouth wide and swallowed him completely, feeling his dick rub at the back of his throat. He started humming, sending low vibrations to his cock. Mathias came in 5 minutes, spraying Ezekiel's mouth with thick, white creamy substance. Mathias' eyes were half-lidden gazing at Ezekiel, his muscular stomach rising and falling with every breath he took.

"Fuck me!" commanded Ezekiel, standing up and removing his pants. "I like it rough," he whispered in Mathias' ear. It seems like that was enough to arouse Mathias again because Ezekiel definitely could feel hard dick poking him in the stomach.

Mathias wasted no second more, as he flipped his boyfriend and aimed his pulsating rod at Ezekiel's anus. With one push he was inside of him. He started rutting, like a dog in heat, unable to control his animalistic instincts. He kept hitting the prostate with every thrust, sending jolts of electricity up to Ezekiel's body. Wet sloppy sounds of fucking filled the room, with moans and huffs accompanying them in a symphony. 

With one last thrust, Mathias growled like a wolf, buckling his hips and cumming into his boyfriend. Ezekiel lay there, his own cum painting his abs, satisfied smile on his face. He could still feel Mathias' semen rushing inside of him. He felt as his belly distended like when you eat too much. Mathias fell forward, face-planting into Ezekiel's cum-stained stomach and falling asleep, still inside his boyfriend.

**[Smut over]**

* * *

The next day, when Mathias woke up, Ezekiel was gone. Not realizing a gravity of what they did. Semen, freely given was a powerful magical ingredient, one that Ezekiel intended to use.

* * *

Alaric paced around the room, with the whole Mystic gang there, Lizzie sat in the middle, annoyed that they never left her alone.

"I'll be fine you guys," complained Lizzie. "I just need to use the toilet. I'm a big girl. I can go potty myself!"

"Fine," huffed Hope, relenting. "Be it as it is. Be careful though!"

"Don't worry, I won't be known as a girl who died from peeing," snarked Lizzie, leaving the room.

 _'Finally!'_ thought Lizzie. _'Some peace and quiet.'_

She went on a little detour, visiting her rival Alyssa. Entering her room, Lizzie spent there five minutes, begging her to help. She needed to know if she could win. 

Alyssa reluctantly agreed. "You're not gonna win this one," Informed her Alyssa without an ounce of remorse or worry for her safety.

"Gee, thanks. Now I need to find a way to leave this place and disappear!"

"You're not going anywhere!" announced Ezekiel's voice, who was staring right at Lizzie, with his emotionless eyes, his dark look inspiring fear in them. "And neither are you," glared Ezekiel at Alyssa, angry that someone dared to help his worthless sister. Doing a rotating motion with his hand, he snapped Alyssa's neck, killing her.

"You killed her!" gasped Lizzie horrified, unable to believe her eyes.

"And if you don't show up," smiled Ezekiel, approaching her. "I'll start killing your actual friends."

He vanished in a poof of black smoke leaving behind a hysterical Lizzie, who screamed.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" courtesied Kai, watching the gathered audience. Alaric was standing there glaring at the man, having no idea who he was, but it was apparent that he worked for Ezekiel. Josie stood behind her father, Lizzie nowhere in sight.

"I want everybody to give a warm welcome, to our champion, Black Mage extraordinaire, Ezekiel Parker!" screamed Kai, watching as his nephew appeared in black smoke, revealing his victorious outfit. It was as revealing as the previous one, but this one looked a tad bit more official... royal, dare he say. Alaric felt a pang of hurt in his chest, his son chose name Parker, instead of Saltzman.

"Well, well, well... My selfish sister didn't show up!" glared around Ezekiel, causing everyone to hush down. Mikaelsons stood there watching the spectacle, ready to interfere if needed. What they didn't know, was that Ezekiel used Mathias' sperm to cast a spell, that would take away their power and potency. They were no stronger than your ordinary humans, their powers locked away until the sunrise. "Who am I gonna kill?" continued Ezekiel his monologue, ignoring Alaric's painfilled gaze. Caroline was there too, unable to cross the barrier, watching her boy, blaming herself.

"Werewolves? Maybe some Vampires?... Or maybe, some Witches!" he grinned, his eyes turning pitch black, a malicious grin stretching his face. "Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce my friend. Meet Malachai Parker. My uncle."

Hushed whispers and muttering increased in volume with the revelation. "Oh, right. You guys don't remember."

**_"Harae-tamai Kioku Yomigaerashi-tamae!"_ **

Sending out a cloud of black energy, he restored their memories, realization dawning in everyone's eyes, remembering Kai Parker.

"Hi!" grinned Kai, waving his hand. "Miss me?"

Alaric opened his mouth, to yell at Kai probably, but that's when the doors burst open, revealing Elizabeth. She quickly crossed over and came through the barrier, before she could be stopped.

"Lizzie, no!" yelled Josie and Alaric. 

"Please, Zeke, don't do this," begged Alaric. "Freya please."

Freya waved her hands, but she noticed that nothing happened, her powers gone.

"Powers don't work? Don't worry, they'll be restored by tomorrow," reassured Ezekiel, fake smile on his face. He turned towards Lizzie, staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I'd have to slaughter at least half of them before you decide to show up."

"It's all my fault. If I haven't tossed you there, you wouldn't go complete psycho. So I'm taking responsibility for what I have done. I'm ready. Just promise me that you won't hurt anyone," begged Lizzie, ignoring Alaric's sobs and pleas.

Ezekiel tilted his head. "I won't hurt them if they don't provoke me," he promised, cutting his palm and waiting for her to do the same.

"Before you absorb me," spoke Lizzie, tears gathering in her eyes, accepting her fate. "I want you to know that words cannot describe how sorry I am. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm sorry nonetheless."

Ezekiel looked at her, unmoved and unimpressed, waiting for her. Lizzie cut her palm and they joined their hands, chanting together.

**_"Sanguinem desimilus. Sanguinem generis fiantus!"_ **

They chanted together, while Kai rubbed his hands in anticipation. Lizzie's and Ezekiel's eyes turned milky white, signifying the near end of the Merge. Alaric watched from the sidelines with Josette and Caroline, their worst nightmare coming true.

Mathias was crying, watching as his boyfriend absorbed his sister's life and magic, becoming more powerful. 

The lights died down, Lizzie falling to the ground - lifeless. 

Alaric's scream was that of anguish, sobs shook his form as he fell to his knees. 

"Don't cry dad," came Ezekiel's cold voice. "One less mouth to feed," he smirked at him nastily, his eyes glowing with darkness.

Waving his hand, Malachai and Ezekiel disappeared, leaving behind the corpse of Lizzie Saltzman, never to be seen again. Mathias didn't give up. He wouldn't give up. He would find his boyfriend and bring back Ezekiel he loved, not realizing that this dark monster, was the real Ezekiel all along.

**_The End_ **


End file.
